


Pierced Dreams of Crushed Flowers

by watermargin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermargin/pseuds/watermargin
Summary: (Sequel to Specter of Murder) Two months later, life has more or less settled down again. That is, until an old friend returns, and then things change again, and an investigation is put to rest.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It had sat securely in the corner of a cabinet. So secure, in fact, that it had probably been forgotten.

"Asuka? Are you in here?"

"Nii-san? In here."

So she said, but... Fubuki looked around. He didn't have echolocation or anything. Luckily, she stepped out into the hallway a second later.

"Ah, there you are." He handed her a box. "I found this in the detached building while I was cleaning. I think...our mother would've wanted you to have it."

Asuka opened it. "This is..."

Their mother's necklace glimmered from within the box.

"I thought she lost this..."

"You always liked it very much. I think she saved it for you."

Asuka was starting to tear up a little. "Thanks, nii-san."

"Hey now, all I did was find it." He patted her on the head.

* * *

Kenzan glanced at the Marufuji estate as he passed it while making his rounds. Sho hadn't moved back into it yet, but the appearances of the shadow with the hood had lessened over the last two months. Luckily Sho's conjecture in moving people out of the estate had been correct, and no more murders had occurred. It remained to be seen if the shadow could be defeated for good, or if Sho would have to set up another location as the Marufuji main estate.

It had been a relatively peaceful two months, he supposed. The night certainly was. A cool breeze blew by.

Kenzan jerked to attention. That was a duel field up ahead.

He rounded the corner as the duel field faded and the shadow in the hood dissipated away. Kenzan looked around. The shadow's opponent seemed to have already left.

* * *

It was a cool night. A smattering of leaves flew by his face as Fubuki followed the sense of something...familiar.

Near the Marufuji main estate. Underneath the big tree...

"Judai-kun?"

Judai turned. "Hi. Long time no see."

It took a second for Fubuki to figure it out. "Ah...you have that necklace in your pocket." He crossed his arms. "You called me out here on purpose."

"Well, I had something to ask you."

"You could have just come to the inn," Fubuki said.

"I want to keep a low profile for a while," Judai said, blowing off Fubuki's censure. Of course that was obvious or he wouldn't have bothered to put that necklace in his pocket. It wasn't even a given that Fubuki could sense it in the first place, as that had taken place a long time ago.

"...Alright," Fubuki said. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

A breeze blew, and a flower petal landed in his sake bowl just as he lifted it.

"Tch."

Manjoume lowered the bowl. There were some who would've drank it anyway, but Manjoume didn't like the taste of flowers.

There was a small knock beneath him.

"Enter."

"Ojamashimasu~"

His three ninjas poofed into the room behind him. 

"We discovered some great information, aniki!"

"Save the chatter and out with it already." Manjoume crossed his arms.

"You'll never guess who just returned—"

Manjoume whirled around. "Judai?!"

The ninjas were miffed. "Wha~t? So you already knew?"

"I didn't, you idiots. Tell me the details."

"That was it, aniki. He just appeared..."

"There was no ship docked or anything," Green added.

"There _was_ a shooting star last night, though!" Black said cheerfully.

"...Mmh." Manjoume sat back down. "Interesting."

"...Is it really, though?"

"Just get out of here!"

* * *

"Ah, here you are, nii-san." Asuka stepped into the clinic. "Not busy today?"

"Not in particular. Did you need to see me?"

"Just checking up." Asuka sat on a chair next to him and let out a sigh.

Fubuki chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"Oh...no, Rei's just too energetic sometimes..."

"Hmm? So you just came for a reprieve."

"D-don't say that like it's a bad thing... Nii-san?"

Fubuki took his hand away from her forehead, then checked her pulse. "Okay. That's a check-up."

"You're just slacking," Asuka grumbled. She glanced at the table. "Were you studying?"

He followed her gaze. "Not...quite."

She leaned over to take a better look. "What do you mean?"

"They're Fujiwara's notes..."

"Ah...you're still looking into that..."

"Of course."

"Any progress?"

"It's been pretty slow-going."

"...Did he take good notes?"

"He might have encrypted some of it," Fubuki answered. He leaned his chin on a palm as he peered at her. "Say, Asuka...you wouldn't be asking about this if you'd heard the interesting news, right?"

"Huh?"

She'd perked up, like he'd known she would. "Judai-kun's in town," he said.

"...He is?"

"Mm? Why the long look?"

"Er—well..." She looked away, pensive. "You didn't hear about that...because Sho-kun told you, right?"

Implying that Judai didn't go to see his friends first? "You're right," Fubuki said after a pause. "He was investigating the shadow."

"Yeah...that makes sense."

"So you're not going to look for him?"

"...I wonder."

She was looking out the window, totally distracted.

"Asuka-sama!" came the call from outside.

Asuka jolted. "I should be getting back."

"Don't wear yourself out..." Fubuki said somewhat facetiously as she hurried out.

* * *

Kenzan crossed his arms peevishly as he considered the lane near the Marufuji estate. The shadow hadn't appeared again—it was a mite too early for a reappearance, anyway—and the one who had defeated it hadn't appeared, either. That one could have been anyone, but it bothered him that he didn't know who. Dinosaur intuition.

He whirled around. He could've sworn he sensed movement.

"Is anyone there?" he called out. "Show yourself!"

He ran to the end of the lane and whirled around the corner.

Empty.

Kenzan turned back to the lane. Empty there, too.

* * *

The Marufuji's estate's western building hadn't been cleaned up much. Not guarded diligently, either. Judai could walk straight in.

Fubuki had said that this fire was the inciting incident for the recent trouble...

He looked around carefully, then moved toward the most damaged part of the building.

It had been an assassination attempt on both Marufuji heirs, Fubuki had said...

Judai stepped into a half-collapsed room, blackened by soot. He couldn't tell if this was where the fire had started. Regardless, there was nothing in here. 

He moved on.

Fubuki hadn't gotten into much detail, but Judai gathered that Fubuki and Asuka had been present in the building when the fire had started. Sho had gotten injured. And Ryo had gone into hiding. Sho had spent the last two years navigating the pitfalls of political power, his family, and the family's supporters.

A fluttering caught Judai's attention.

He whirled around, in time to see a single feather drift down.

"Judai?"

Judai turned, the feather in his hand. "Kaiser?"

Ryo didn't respond to the name, but he did step closer. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same. You're not living here, are you?"

"Of course not." Ryo regarded him. "What are you looking for?"

"Ah...well..." Judai tucked the feather into his kimono. "I was just looking around."

"Were you that curious?"

"Well...I heard about the fire."

"From who?"

"Well, from Fubuki-san..."

Ryo's eyes tightened. "Did he come across you, or did you call him?"

Interrogation sucked. Judai looked away, rubbed his neck. "It's what I came to take a look at..."

"Hm." Ryo crossed his arms. "So what did you find?"

"Not much. Kaiser, can I ask you what happened here?"

"Sure. I'll tell you all I know. But first, let's get out of here."

* * *

Fubuki entered Sho's temporary residence and headed straight to his room, presenting the seal to the guards outside the door. They nodded him in.

"Sho-kun?"

From the far side of the room, Sho looked up. "Ah, Fubuki-san. Is it time already?"

"I'm late, actually..." Fubuki approached. "A lot on your mind?"

"Yeah...I suppose you could say that." Sho put down his brush and rubbed his eyes.

Fubuki approached and sat next to him, began his cursory examination. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." Sho glanced at his book, preoccupied.

Fubuki released Sho's arm. "You've been seeing Ryo, haven't you?"

Sho's attention snapped back. "Huh?"

"Haven't you?"

Sheepishly, Sho answered, "Yeah. He's figured out who orchestrated the attack two years ago, I think."

"That's good." Fubuki rested his chin on a palm. "How is it, working with him?"

"It's been great!" Sho said cheerfully. "Listen to this, he has this great idea—" He went on for a few minutes, and then looked up at Fubuki and seemed to get self-conscious. "Fubuki-san...what's with that look?"

"Hm? What look?" he teased.

"You know..." Sho said, faintly exasperated.

Fubuki chuckled. "I'm glad the two of you could make up."

"Well...it's not like we were fighting, exactly..."

"Mmh..." Fubuki laid a hand on Sho's forehead. "Okay. Examination done." It was more habit than real communication at this point.

"Fubuki-san, you know where he's staying, right?"

"Yep."

"Oh, that's alright, then."

Fubuki chuckled. So Sho had been worried that Fubuki didn't know. "Shall I thank you for thinking of me?"

"Uhhh...I'm good."

"Heh. Suit yourself." Fubuki stood. "Anyway, I'll take my leave now. Tell Ryo I said hi."

Sho waved as Fubuki exited, then turned back to his book.

* * *

"Asuka-senpaaaaaai...."

"Kenzan-kun, this is an inn."

"C'mon, have some pity on me, wontcha?" Kenzan straightened from his sprawl over the table. "The shadow just won't go away!"

Seated across the table, Asuka softened. "That's true, it is a problem. But..."

"Wasn't Fubuki-san looking into it?"

"You don't want to ask him?"

"I dropped by the clinic first, but he wasn't in."

"Huh... Well, he said he wasn't making much progress the other day."

Kenzan groaned and flopped back onto the table.

Asuka sighed. "Like I said..."

"Do you mind if I wait here until he gets back?"

"I don't mind, but... He's making house calls, I think. I don't know when he'll get back. You'll get bored waiting."

"Well..."

"See? You're thinking of the slog already..."

"Eh." Kenzan rubbed his neck.

"Try coming back tomorrow." Asuka relented. "But he probably won't have much to tell you. What do you really want to ask him?"

"Welp, you got me." Kenzan leaned back. "It's nothing serious. Someone got to the shadow before me the other day. They disappeared when I went to take a look... I was wondering if it was Fubuki-san."

"I see..."

"Yep." Kenzan stood. "I'll take my leave now. Could you let him know, don?"

"Alright."

"Alright then, seeya, don!" Kenzan tossed her a grin as he left.

Asuka leaned her elbow on the table. As far as she could tell, Fubuki hadn't gone out at night for the last few days, but it wasn't like she monitored him or anything. 

He'd been a pirate, though... Maybe he'd picked up some tricks. He did used to like to go out at night...

She caught herself trying to imagine what his pirate life had been like, and shook herself. She got up and went back out to oversee the inn.

* * *

"Judai."

Judai turned. "'Sup, Manjoume?"

"That's _-san_ to you." Manjoume walked up, combating the wind at the cliff with long strides. "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around."

Manjoume scowled. That wasn't what he had meant and Judai knew it. But Manjoume had already heard from the Ojama ninjas that Judai had arrived days ago.

"Say, Thunder," Judai said, turning back to the spot he'd been looking at, the faint discoloration on the cliff. "Did something happen here?"

"Shishou did something here about two months ago. Something to keep the shadow at bay. You know about the shadow?"

"Yeah." Judai glanced around, inquisitively.

Manjoume watched him a moment. "...What?"

"Well...something's a little...off?"

"You could tell?" Manjoume said. He looked pointedly at Honest, hovering nearby. "Or did someone tell you?"

"Manjoume..." Judai said sheepishly. "Have some tact, will ya?"

Manjoume ignored Honest's surprised expression. "Is he the reason you came back?"

"My term with Yubel isn't up, you know," Judai reminded him.

Majoume heaved a sigh. "That didn't stop you from coming, did it? Stop avoiding your friends already."

"Heh. Does that include you?"

" _Of course not!_ "

"Right, right, of course." Judai turned back around, grin still on his face. "Gotta take care of this first..."

* * *

The morning dawned bright and early. Fubuki was about to leave when he bumped into Kenzan. 

"Ah, finally found you," Kenzan said.

"Good morning, Kenzan-kun."

"Morning, don!" Kenzan responded cheerfully. "I have a few questions for you, do you have a few minutes?"

"I can spare a few. Walk with me?"

Kenzan fell into step beside him. "Where are you going this early?"

"I thought I'd have another look at Fujiwara's lab," Fubuki said.

"Ah...that was one of my questions, actually... How's your progress?"

"Unfortunately...not promising."

"I see...too bad."

They walked in silence for a bit.

"What else did you want to ask me?" Fubuki said.

"Right. Fubuki-san, did you defeat the shadow several nights ago?"

Fubuki tilted his head. "I didn't. What's the story?"

"That's it, really. A couple of nights ago, someone defeated the shadow, but I didn't see who it was."

"...Is that cause for concern?"

"Well...just a bad feeling I have, don..."

Fubuki was quiet a moment. "It might have been a friend of yours."

"Huh?"

"You should ask him when you see him."

"Wait—but who is it?"

Fubuki went ahead. "You'll know when you see him."

* * *

"Now what in the don did he mean by that..." Kenzan crossed his arms as he thought, slowly walking along to the Marufuji estate. He stopped. "Manjoume-senpai?"

He only caught a glimpse before Manjoume disappeared from view beyond the estate.

Kenzan ran up, unlocked the gate, then ran in and looked around. "Manjoume-senpai—"

Was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh..." Kenzan looked around for posterity, once, and then headed where Manjoume had disappeared. "If I were him, where would I go..."

...He had no idea. On a whim, he headed for Sho's bedroom. There were only a few of the estate's retainers here to maintain the estate, and he didn't meet anyone on the way.

Manjoume wasn't there, though.

Kenzan dithered for a second. He headed for Sho's temporary residence. It was an uneventful trek, and the guards at the door were familiar enough with Kenzan that they promptly sent a messenger without a fuss, and didn't accompany him when he was escorted by the messenger inside.

"Sorry to interrupt you, don," he said.

"It's not a problem," Sho said. "Did something happen?"

"It's about Manjoume..."

Sho was quiet for a moment after Kenzan explained. "No, I didn't send him there for anything."

"Huh. Wonder what he was doing there."

"I'll send for him and ask him."

"Alright. Thanks, Sho-senpai."

* * *

The sun was setting as Fubuki made his way through the rough-hewn tunnel following the map in Fujiwara's notebook. He emerged into the sun, and had to avert his eyes, and take one step to get out of the direct glare.

When he was able to look, he saw someone sitting on the big boulder by the crashing waves. A slim build. Hair almost yellow in the sunlight.

The book dropped to the ground. "Fujiwara?"

Fujiwara turned his head. "Hi! Long time no see."

The waves crashed, a faraway sound to his ears. "Are you really...?"

"I'm here," Fujiwara said.

The sun was strong. It filtered through Fujiwara in some places, revealing him to be see-through.

Fujiwara stood, balanced carefully on the rock. "Fubuki, listen carefully. The deterrent you made with your blood was a little wrong."

"Yeah?" Fubuki reached down and picked up the book. It hadn't fallen into the water, thankfully. "Did you stick around here to let me know?"

"Well..." Fujiwara shifted. "I don't think so. Not really. Not until you..."

Fujiwara's gaze was on the book, his expression contemplative. 

"...I am still dead, you know," he finished. "When you returned...that shadow activated because most of my power had flowed into you."

"When you saved my life."

"Don't look so sad about that." Fujiwara's tone was gentle. "Have you been using them well?"

"...What would you define as well?"

Fujiwara chuckled. "Don't be difficult."

"I'm serious, though?"

"Said with a smile, huh..." Fujiwara turned. The waves crashed. An inhale was lost in the noise. "Time's almost up. You could reassure me a little, you know?"

"Fujiwara—"

"Don't come any closer!" Fujiwara said sharply. Then softened. "The footing isn't good."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Despite saying that, Fubuki stayed put. His hair whipped into his face, he reached up to brush it aside. "Yeah. They've been useful. Saved me a lot."

"I'm glad."

The sun was beginning to set. The cold sea breeze tempered the surface heat. Fujiwara's hair fluttered. He was getting more see-through by the moment.

"Fujiwara..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thanks for...everything."

"You'll make me blush..."

"You shone brighter than anyone."

"I'm flattered."

He was staring to dissipate at the edges. 

"Fujiwara..."

Fujiwara took a deep inhale. "Time's up. Take care of yourself..."

The waves crashed. Cloaked by the dusk, Fujiwara's ghost drifted away.


	2. Chapter 2

The nightingale floor creaked beneath his feet. Sho was accustomed to it, but it seemed loud when the building was so empty.

"Majoume-kun? Are you here?"

There was no reason to assume that Manjoume was still at the burned western building, but Sho had gone to the Manjoume estate and they'd said that Manjoume Jun hadn't gone home last night.

A door slid open in the hall ahead.

"There you are, Manjoume-kun."

"Oh, it's just you." Manjoume crossed his arms.

"What were you doing here?"

"I thought I'd try to find something..."

"Huh..." Sho thought of asking Manjoume what he meant by that; but he hadn't had to get a crash course in discretion for the last two years for nothing.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Kenzan-kun saw you."

"...Hmph."

Sho stepped into the room Manjoume had emerged from, mostly to get off of the noisy floor. "Well, did you find anything?"

"Not really." Manjoume turned to him. "Kenzan didn't come with you?"

"Well...no..." Sho said, somewhat sheepish.

"Hm. Alright then." After a pause, he continued. "I'll say this once. Marufuji Sho. I'm tired of staying neutral on the surface." His gaze stayed resolutely away. "Soon, I'll begin the fight with my brothers for control of the Manjoume authority."

"Manjoume-kun."

"I'm saying I'll back you!" Manjoume turned away. "Geez. You and Kaiser are working on something, right? I'll support whatever it is."

"Man...joume...kun..."

"Don't cry! Are you a daimyo or what?! Ah, don't cling to me!! Call damn Judai for that!"

"Waaa~ah!!"

"Ah!! Someone will hear!!"

* * *

Judai had taken a roundabout way to the Tenjoin inn. Despite the pressure from everyone he'd talked to, he was still dithering whether to enter and see them.

Someone was coming the opposite way. "...Fubuki-san?"

Fubuki lifted his head. "Ah, Judai-kun." He peered at him a moment, and reached into his kimono. "Here...I think he wants to be with you."

Judai reached for the proffered card. "Honest?" It was indeed Honest's card. Judai looked back up. "Fu—"

He was already walking away.

"Er..."

"Ah—" Fubuki turned back. "Sorry, Judai-kun...I need to check something. Excuse me."

* * *

_The fire raged around him, heating the air even though he couldn't see the flames, yet._

_And then—_

_Pain at his side._

Fubuki stepped through the hallway of the burnt western building, retracing his steps.

_Someone had come to him after he'd fallen, struggling to keep himself together. Fujiwara. The pressure of Fujiwara's hands on his wound. Something flowing into him._

_Fujiwara yelling for someone. And then, as Fubuki's consciousness faded, Fujiwara hurrying away._

Fubuki stopped at the spot where he had passed out. Turned in the direction Fujiwara had gone. There were no more rooms at that last stretch of the hall. He turned the corner. He traversed the hall, then turned again. Fujiwara... His body had been found halfway along this hallway. The cause of death had been smoke inhalation. 

There had been two rooms along this hall. One of them had been half-burned; Fubuki entered that one. Some kind of workroom-slash-storage room... Its contents hadn't been moved to the main estate; probably these things hadn't been considered important. As Fubuki looked carefully around, a box tucked into the bookshelf looked likely. Fubuki pulled it out and opened it.

A book, a sheaf of documents. Fujiwara's handwriting.

A laugh escaped him. "This is what you died for?" He laid a hand over his eyes. "You idiot."

* * *

"Aniki!"

Manjoume jumped a mile high, then whirled around. "Don't startle me," he snapped. "What is it?"

"A letter." Ojama Black held it out.

Manjoume narrowed his eyes. He accepted the letter and flipped it over. The name... "From shishou?"

"That's right, aniki. He called for one of us Ojama brothers, and gave it for us to deliver!"

"Alright. Leave me, then," Manjoume said as he opened it.

* * *

The day dawned crisp and early as Manjoume approached the building where Sho was staying. He presented both his seal and Fubuki's letter to the door guards without comment. They let him through.

Fubuki was already in the room when Manjoume entered. "What's this about, shishou?" Manjoume said as he sat down next to him. He glanced around. "And what's with this arrangement?"

The low tables had been arranged in a little semi-circle facing the door.

Fubuki finished his cup of tea before he answered. "Making sure he doesn't run away."

"So you did this, huh," Manjoume said, nonplussed. "By 'he,' you mean Judai."

"Hm? So you already knew?"

"My ninjas let me know. Did he agree to this?"

"I had to be the one to suggest it, but yeah, he agreed to it. He watched me deliver the letters and everything."

"You're too dramatic sometimes," Manjoume griped.

"Well now, some of us need to clear a space in their schedules," Fubuki said.

"Hm." That was true, Manjoume thought begrudgingly. Not everyone could come at a moment's notice.

Footsteps heralded the appearance of Asuka and Sho.

"Nii-san?"

"Hi, Asuka," Fubuki said. "Daimyo, aren't you early?"

"Er..." Sho looked surprised. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, no," Fubuki admitted. "But it won't have as much impact..."

"What are you up to now..." Asuka sighed as she picked a seat and and Sho went to the spot reserved for him, the daimyo's seat.

"You'll see," Fubuki said, just as a vassal came into the room with fresh tea.

"So...Asuka-kun," Manjoume said. "How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Yeah? You look a little tired, though..."

"I suppose..." she said, but didn't elaborate.

Manjoume tossed Fubuki a glance for help, and found him peering at Asuka with a kind of puzzled expression.

Kenzan's arrival interrupted just then.

* * *

Judai couldn't say that he was looking forward to it. Fubuki being Fubuki, he'd probably come up with something showy and embarrassing... But Fubuki had offered to gather everybody, and it seemed easier to let him take care of that. Judai didn't...not want to see his friends, exactly...

The building came into view. 

"Okay," he psyched himself up. Nothing for it now. He showed the letter and gave his name to the door guards, then headed for the meeting room.

They turned to him. Fubuki and Manjoume, of course, unsurprised. Sho, Asuka, Kenzan. "Hi," Judai said sheepishly.

"Juda—"

" _Aniki!_ " Sho barreled into him. 

"Oof. I'm back..."

* * *

It had been a rousing party, all things considered. Judai had changed, but not that much—he still loved simple mezashi meals, for whatever reason.

Asuka and Fubuki were walking home when Fubuki breached the subject. "Something on your mind?"

"Hm? Why would you say that?" she said.

"You seemed to be thinking about something before Judai arrived. Have you been chewing something over for a while?"

"I... I guess so..."

They walked in silence for another moment.

"You've asked me a lot about my travels," Fubuki said. "You don't seem entirely satisfied running the inn. Do you want to get away from here?"

Asuka didn't deny it. "There's no helping it..."

"Asuka...you can ask to go with Judai when he goes back." From his stories, that place was dangerous, but in a somewhat controlled way. Certainly better than going with a pirate ship, at least.

"Nii-san," she said sharply.

Fubuki chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that. Believe me just this once, okay?"

She finally seemed to consider it. "Even if he agreed...there would be no one to take care of the inn. You're not qualified, and anyway you have the clinic..."

"I'm sure something could be worked out. Momoe and Junko aren't entirely unfamiliar with the inn's management, and there's the option of hiring someone..."

She still looked unsure.

"Think it over, Asuka. Just...don't let the concerns about the inn hold you back." He went on ahead. "I'll take over management if I have to."

"You say that, but..." Asuka murmured. She quickened her stride to catch up.

* * *

The breeze was as strong as ever on the cliff. Judai shielded his eyes as he looked toward the sea for a moment, and then turned back around when he could see basically nothing in the dark. "Did you put it all together?"

Fubuki put his bag and lantern down before answering. "Yeah. But let me review first." He sat down on the cliff and pulled out the books—Fujiwara's notes—that he'd been studying. 

Judai went back to looking around. "Why this place?"

"We first struck back at the shadow here," Fubuki answered distractedly. "We had to trick it. It was just the first place I thought of."

"Huh..." Judai took a final look around, then waited in a crouch for Fubuki to finish up.

"Okay." Fubuki stood. "I've got it now."

"You sure? Did you bring a knife?"

"I'm a doctor... It would be troublesome for my patients if I sliced myself up, you know." Fubuki pulled a syringe, already full, from his sleeve.

"Oh? Good thinking!"

Fubuki checked the syringe, then ejected his blood onto the ground.

Judai stood as he felt the power stir.

The syringe dropped to the ground. Fubuki raised his arm as energy swirled around him.

Judai, standing by, watched as the energy leeched what little color there was from the surroundings and then materialized into a shape in front of them. A humanoid shape, its red hood bright and lurid.

"So that's the shadow, huh..."

"That's right," Fubuki said. "You have to leave now," he said to the shadow.

The shadow stood still, unresponsive.

An audible exhale escaped him as Fubuki lowered his hand. Judai covered his face as the duel field expanded with almost violent force.

In the eye of the hurricane, the shadow raised its arm as its deck appeared.

"Fubuki-san, that's..."

"Fujiwara's deck," Fubuki finished for him. "I know."

A specter of a feather drifted down in front of Judai. He looked up at Honest, the expression on his face, and then stepped forward to join in on the challenge.

* * *

It was over in a single moment that encapsulated many, or perhaps that was what he wished. The sun was starting to rise when the shadow lost, and began to dissipate into a ghostly vapor, drifting away on the wind.

"Good-bye," Fubuki said.

* * *

In the shade of noontime, Asuka stared at the portal, trepidation sitting heavy in her heart. It didn't quite look like anything, just a faint shimmer or a...distortion in the air. 

"Umm...Asuka... Is Fubuki-san...?"

"He's as himself as ever," Asuka said. She folded her arms. "He practically pushed me out the door this morning."

"Huh..."

"More importantly... Judai..."

Judai turned to the portal in the air. "Well, he's right in that it's not really that dangerous anymore," he said. "Yubel doesn't keep that close an eye on it, but there are teams that can go with you and fight off anything."

"Judai."

"...Yeah?"

"You were...avoiding us for a reason, weren't you?"

After a moment, Judai chuckled, entirely self-consciously. "Well—it's not...like I'm going to begrudge that you're there..."

"Judai... I don't want to impose myself on you if you feel uncomfortable..."

"Well—uhm..." Judai rubbed the back of his head. "If you don't feel... Well, we can go different ways when we're there... Yubel will give you access to the portal back any time you want, I...think."

Awkward silence reigned. Asuka was torn between her longing and her unwillingness. Finally, she said, "If you're sure we can do that?"

Judai finally turned around. "Sure. We can give it a shot."

The knot in her chest eased. "Judai, can you wait for two days?"

"Yeah." His smile was genuine. "I can do that."

"Thank you, Judai. I'll be back!" She ran off to take care of her affairs.

* * *

They'd gathered to see her off in front of Tenjoin inn. They would have gone to where Judai was waiting, but... The entire group had taken Sho's and Asuka's lead, who, in turn, sensed that that wasn't something Judai would have welcomed. 

"Come back safe, Asuka," Fubuki said.

"I should say the same of you," Asuka rejoindered. "Take good care of the inn."

"O ye of little faith. Just leave it to me!"

"We'll make sure of it, Asuka-sama," Momoe said.

"Don't worry, Asuka-san," Sho chimed in.

"Make sure to come visit sometimes!"

"I...er, I'll try..." Asuka said, unsure if she could do that. She took one more look-over at the group of them, including, surprisingly, Ryo, who was probably taking a big risk, coming here. She waved at the lot of them, then turned back to the road. "I'll be off, then!" she said. "Take care!"

Judai, when she reached him, didn't seem all that impatient, even though in her excitement, she hadn't even given him a time frame... He sat up from his spot on the grass as she approached. "Were you here this entire time?"

"Just for a few hours," he admitted sheepishly. He glanced at her two bags, one on each shoulder. "Is your injury...?"

"It's fine. Just a little burn on my leg, after all... But it's not a far walk, is it?"

"About half an hour's walk."

She nodded. "That's fine, then."

"Did you make a vivre card?"

"I did! I have Nii-san's and Sho-kun's, too."

"That's good." He turned toward the portal. "Alright! All ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She stepped up beside him, and they stepped through.

* * *

His brother Ryo, Kenzan, Manjoume. Sho looked at each of them in turn, sitting in front of him, then nervously took a sip of tea to delay what he had to say.

Ryo saw through it immediately, which was almost what Sho should have expected. "Sho, shall we begin?" he said.

Sho set the teacup down. "Alright. First thing..." He hesitated. "Onii-san—"

"I'll make it clear first," Ryo interrupted. "I don't intend on taking up the mantle of daimyo."

"—Eh."

The other two glanced at Sho, at whom Ryo's declaration was clearly aimed.

"Um..." Sho was flustered. 

"You make a great daimyo!" Kenzan said hastily.

Ryo crossed his arms. "Why was _that_ your first assumption?" he directed at Sho.

"Well...isn't it obvious?"

"Geez," Manjoume grumbled. "You two still hadn't worked that out?"

"I thought it was obvious..." Sho said.

"Do you dislike being daimyo that much?" Ryo said.

"I...I guess...not."

"Then continue being daimyo," Ryo said with finality. "You've had the position for two years. By this point, you're more qualified than me."

"That's settled, then," Manjoume said before Sho could interject. "What have you two been working on, Kaiser?"

Infuriatingly, the conversation moved on. Sho had begun to protest before realizing that he didn't particularly want to—that somehow or other this position which had used to scare him so much had gotten settled into him without him having noticed. 

They were interrupted by a commotion at the door.

"You can't—"

"Sho-sama~!" Rei's voice came through. "We're having a picnic! Everyone come out and join us~!"

There was a silence inside the room.

"Onii-san?" Sho finally said.

"...I'll go through a back way," Ryo said. 

"Does she know about you?" Kenzan said.

"I got careless, once," Ryo admitted grudgingly. "She saw me."

"Huh."

"I'll take a back road and join you later," Ryo said.

* * *

"Fubuki-san~!"

"Hm?" Fubuki turned to the door as Rei burst in.

"Everyone's here! Come—" Rei tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"Ah—" Fubuki pulled his hand away from his stab wound. "It's nothing. Let's get going."

Ryo was at the party, he noted, which wasn't entirely a surprise, as Rei had specifically wanted to invite him. It was for his sake that the picnic was indoors, albeit with a nice view out to the garden. 

The second party in as many days was as lively. Everyone seemed to be quite cheerful. He couldn't say that he was an exception. It was the day of the fire two years ago, and no one else seemed to notice, and perhaps that was for the best. He laid a chin on his palm. 

Manjoume was being comically angry as usual, needled cheerfully by Sho, who was a lightweight drinker and nevertheless looked more cheerful than Fubuki had seen him since his return to the island. Ryo was talking to Momoe, about the running of the inn it seemed, with Junko chiming in in between mediating Rei and Kenzan's antics—who seemed to be doing a combination of arguing and stealing each other's and Manjoume's food.

"You're being pretty quiet," Junko said, filling his cup.

"Thanks." He downed it. "It's nothing, though. Just a little happy."

"Shishou!" Manjoume cried. "Master of the inn! Tell Kenzan to stop taking my food!"

"Sorry, Manjoume-kun. I can't make inn decisions without the co-approval of the Vice-masters."

"That'll be us!" Momoe linked arms with Junko and raised her cup. "Let's have a toast to Asuka-sama and Judai-san!"

Everyone raised their cups.

The party resumed. 

"Why that face?" Ryo said from beside him.

"What face?" 

"It's the day, isn't it?"

A chuckle escaped Fubuki. "I thought you might remember. But this is fine, isn't it?" There was no reason to forget about tragedy, but there was no reason there couldn't be happiness, either.

"That's right." Ryo clinked his glass against Fubuki's. 

\- Fin


End file.
